


Welcome to the Show

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: After getting seriously sick, a mix of meds and boom Tim now has amnesia.Bruce is in space so yeah, Dick, Jason, and Domain have to try to trigger Tim's memory before he comes back.





	Welcome to the Show

Being sick was something that Tim hated. 

Throat itchy, burning, along with what Tim was sure swollen tonsils, the teen headed to his kitchen to make some more hot coffee, drink some cold medicine and maybe grab some soup. Putting a mug into the microwave Tim waited the long minute until the water was hot. 

Instant coffee wasn’t really his thin but sadly he was too tired to wait for the machine to make it. Taking a small sip he winced as his throat painfully resisted the little drink. Putting the mug down Tim grabbed some cold meds hoping it would help. With a lot of struggling he managed to force them down with a painful swollen. 

Coughing hardly Tim grabbed at his throat whimpering before decided he needed to go back to bed. Just for a few hours. Heading back to bed Tim crawled in trying to get comfortable. Once he settled in Ti took a few minute before sleep calmed him. 

\--

ALright, this was bad…

Taking in slow deep breathes Tim tried to calm himself down from having a panic attack. It was already hard to breathe so having an attack now would just make things ten times worse. Closing his eyes the teen tried to force himself to relax. 

It didn’t work. 

\--

ALmost an hour and a half later Tim was sobbing softly, half because of pain half because his throat was now raging in pain from his panic attack. Sitting up he tried to rub away the stupid tears that were still falling down his face. 

Once he was able to calm down Tim laid down forcing himself to sleep. 

It would be better in the morning. 

\--

Damian was begrudgingly standing outside Drake’s apartment door. The only reason he was there was because he had drawn the short straw. They had received a message from Father who was in Space somewhere on an intergalactic mission when a message came in asking if any of them had heard from Tim since he had tried calling and messaging him only to receive no answer, messages or callbacks. 

Grayson and Todd quickly dumped the chore on him with an evil game that he was sure they tricked him into because to him the straws made no sense. The older two had left the cave as fast as they could laughing so now he was there. 

A part of Damian honestly thought about leaving but he rather not face his Father’s wrath again after what happened last time it involved Drake. Also, it didn't’ help that Father had been extremely paranoid since Drake’s return from being stuck in a pocket of space for three years. 

Still the now thirteen-year-old thought it was hilarious that he was three years older, while Drake remained seventeen. The only reason the idiot was allowed back to his apartment was because he had literally thrown a fit and gotten his way. 

Knocking on the door Damian waited. Once a minute or two passed he knocked again this time a bit harder. Another minute passed so Damian took out his hidden tools easily picking the lock. Opening it he noticed right away how hot and stuffy it was in the apartment. 

Scrunching his nose up he headed right away to switch on the air only to notice it was set to heat. Switching it off Damian made his way down the hallway towards the bedroom ready to yell Drake for his apartment being hot and stuff when he opened the door only for it to bump something only two inches in. 

Looking down Damian saw an arm sticked out with a phone in it’s plam. 

“Damn it,” Damian carefully pushed the door opened until he could slip in. sure enough, there was Drake passed out on the floor, somehow pale and flushed. Leaning down he pressed his hand to the other’s forehead feeling how hot the other was. “We leave you alone for a few days and you tried to kill yourself.” 

Making small sound Tim barely twitched. 

“Father is going to murder us,” Pressing his hand to his ear Damian called the others. “Robin to cave, Red Robin has been compromised.” 

\--

The second Tim woke up he knew he was in the cave. The familiar smell of it washed over him bringing a sense of comfort. Cracking open his eyes he looked around for a while before noticing the iv stand hooked up to him. 

Feeling a bit upset he tried to reach the call button to call his brothers to let the idiots know he was already on medications because knowing them they didn’t check which ones he was on before administering whatever the hell they thought was best. 

The reason Tim was so sure this was happening was mainly because, one, Bruce was in space, two, Alfred on vacation with family in England and three, Dr. Thompkins was in a convention for doctors in Star City. Not being able too he hoped that whatever the heck happened he’d at least be well rested. 

\--

“You tell him,” 

“Make the brat tell him,” 

“Hey, I found him you two idiots,” Damian growled, “I did my job, you two do yours.” 

“Okay, let’s think about this,” Dick held up his hands. “How much trouble do you think we’re going to be in if B finds out?” 

“If?” Jason scoffed. “He is going to find out! IN case you forgot, Bruce had been extremely protective of the replacement since he came back from the space box we found him in!” 

“Okay, fine, when,” Dick waved his hand with a smile. “So… a vote?” 

“No way,” Jason snapped. “I know how that’s going to end if I let you two vote.” 

“Idiots,” Damian spoke suddenly. “I think Drake is having a seizure. 

“Shit!” 

“F***!”

\--

Dick hadn’t slept in two days right. Well, neither had Jason, Damian came and went as he pleases, but damn they were so worried about falling asleep with Tim so sick. The only good news what that the high fever finally broke sometime in the night but Tim was still twitching, moaning, groaning and fighting something that wasn’t there in his sleep. 

Head drooping Dick stood up to wake himself up. Walking around for a few minutes he looked over at Jason who was giving him a dark look. Sighing he wished the other would sleep while he was awake. That way he wasn’t looking like he was about to kill anyone or anything.

\--

“Wake up, Dick-head!” 

Jerking up Dick got into a fighting stance when he noticed the bed was empty. Looking at Jason who must have fallen asleep too because it was evening last time he was awake and now the clock was reading eight am. 

Looking at the bed Dick almost fainted. “Where’s Tim?!” 

“I have no idea!” 

\--  
Downstairs Damian was walking by with a cup of coffee ready to down it before school when he noticed Drake was standing by a window looking out. Walking over he was about to make a smart remark when the other turned to him in confusion. 

“Excuse me… but where am I? And most importantly who am I?”

“...Grayson! Todd!”


End file.
